Tony Solary
Tony Solary is the co-owner of Flipline Studios with Matt Neff. He currently resides in Cleveland, Ohio as the co-owner at Flipline Studios. Appearance Tony has a orange striped shirt with a hood and with a brown-orangish jacket, has dark blue pants, and black shoes. His hair changes in most of the games he is in. In Papa's Wingeria and Hot Doggeria, he changes into a black jacket an orange & brown striped hoodie, with brown shoes. Flipdeck Info Tony Solary grew up in the far off town of Cleveland. Having a fondness for drawing, he attended the Cleveland Institute of Art where he met Matt Neff and soon started Flipline Studios. Tony now spends most of his days making games, reading comics, and playing with his twin daughters, Sidney and Jordan. Orders Papa's Burgeria * Bottom Bun * Rare Patty * Cheese * Lettuce * Ketchup * Top Bun Papa's Taco Mia! * Pita * Steak * White Rice * Cheese * Hot Sauce * White Rice * Hot Sauce Papa's Freezeria and HD * Large Cup * Nutty Butter Cups * Chocolate Syrup * Regular Blend * Chocolate Whipped Cream * Chocolate Syrup * Creameo, Cherry, Creameo Papa's Pancakeria * Bacon Pancake * 2 Butters * Bacon Pancake * 2 Butters * Bacon Pancake * 2 Butters * Maple Syrup * Drink: ** Large Chocolate Milk Papa's Burgeria HD * Bottom Bun * Rare Patty * Swiss Cheese * Bacon * BBQ Sauce * Lettuce * Bottom Bun Papa's Wingeria * 8 Buffalo Wings (right) * 4 Teriyaki Boneless Wings (left) * 4 French Fries (left) * Mango Chili Dip * Ranch Dip Papa's Hot Doggeria * Hot Dog in a Regular Bun * Ketchup * Mustard * Relish * Drink and Popcorn: ** Medium Hyper Green ** Medium Buttered Popcorn Papa's Cupcakeria * Liner D * Kiwi Cake * Cupcake 1: ** Green Frosting ** Vanilla Drizzle ** Cloudberry ** Candy Present (Cherry on other holidays) ** Cloudberry * Cupcake 2: ** Forest Green Frosting ** Rainbow Sprinkles ** Marshmallow ** Cherry ** Marshmallow Papa's Pastaria *Regular Gnocchi *Cathedral Carbonara (Three Cheese Sauce in other holidays) *Parmesan Cheese *3 Meatballs *Garlic Breadstick Papa's Freezeria To Go! * Large Cup * Nutty Butter Cups * Chocolate Drizzle * Regular Blend * Chocolate Mousse * Chocolate Syrup * Creameo, Cherry, Creameo Unlockable items with him *In Papa's Cupcakeria, he is unlocked with Kiwi cake *In Papa's Pastaria, he is unlocked with 3 Cheese sauce Favorite Games He states that his top 5 games are: *Super Mario Bros. 3 *Pikmin *Yoshi's Island *Luigi's Mansion *Mario Kart Double Dash Trivia *As a customer, he and Matt were ineligible for Papa's Next Chefs 2011 because of them being the creators. However, both of them were eligable for the 2012, 2013 and 2014 contest. *He, Gremmie, and Hugo have the same Build Station combinations and blend speeds in Freezeria. *He is the first customer to order a rare patty in Burgeria. *His favorite customer, according to a Q&A, is Edoardo Romano. http://www.flipline.com/blog/archives/1708 *He gets a minor tan in Papa's Hot Doggeria . *The closest he ever got to winning Papa's Next Chefs was in 2012. *From Matt Neff, and Mandi Solary, he is the 1st real person to have a flipdeck. But, counting Georgito, Johnny, and Doan, he is the fourth real person to have a flipdeck. *His flipdeck background is the same as Kingsley except that the wall is facing right on his flipdeck. *Jordyn's name is spelled the alternative (male) way on his flipdeck. *In Papa's Cupcakeria he is unlocked with Kiwi Batter. *In Papa's Pancakeria, he has long hair. But in other gamerias, he doesn't. *He is the only real person who has ever been the second to last customer. *It is possible that Tony could become a new chef of Papa's Donuteria. Papa's Next Chefs 2012: (Round 2) He won to Doan. (Cheddar finals) He won to Timm. He made 1st place in the Cheddar division. (Semi-finals) He lost to Robby. 2013: (Round 2) He won to Robby. (Dr. Cherry finals) He lost to James. He made 2nd place in the Dr. Cherry division. 2014: (Round 1) He won to Franco. (Sugarplum finals) he won to Deano . He made 1st in the Sugarplum division. Gallery '' Tony 1.png Tony mad,.PNG|Raw hot dog in a pumpernickel roll no drink and popcorn! This is terrible and deadly. 109px-Tony and family.png Poor Tony.png Tonyperfectorder.jpg 83tony.png Mat and Tony Credits.png Angrytonymatt.jpg Uservoice.jpg Quinns qna.jpg Contact fliplineoutside.jpg Perfect Cupcakes for Tony.png Matt and Tony Waiting in the Pastaria.png Perfect Pasta for Tony.png Perfect Pasta for Tony 2.png Perfect Pasta for Tony 3.png Perfect Pasta for Tony 4.png Okay Pasta - Tony.png Angry Tony.jpg|Did you see that?This was bad!You are fired!Only Penny will be the chef and she is fired too now! '' Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Papa's Eateria Category:The Solary Family Category:Adults Category:Ppl with new looks Category:Flipline studios co-workers Category:Real people Category:People with facial hairs Category:Papa's Burgeria Category:Papa's Taco Mia! Category:Papa's Freezeria Category:Papa's Pancakeria Category:Papa's Wingeria Category:Papa's Hot Doggeria Customers Category:People that are skinny Category:Co Owner of Flipline Studios Category:Papa's Cupcakeria Customers! Category:Non Closers Category:Characters with flipdecks Category:People who have an Occupation Category:Ppl who have a occupation Category:Papa's Wingeria Customers Category:"T" Customers Category:Christmas Customers Category:People with belts Category:People with brown hair Category:People that are unlocked in the last row of customers in any game Category:T customers